Catching Up
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Lab Series #2: Wally doesn't want to admit that his and Artemis' relationship is going downhill, but he's glad he's found someone who cares.


**Since Chemistry Lab got a lot more recognization than I thought (seriously, it was just a writing exercise) I decided to make this into a string of one-shots cleverly called the Lab series. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Young Justice or Naruto belong to me. If that was the case then Young Justice would have had a season three**

Wally tapped his notebook with impatience. He always wondered why he took up Vietnamese Literature. Pushing back the urge to repeatedly tap his knee- an impatient tick that develops in all speedsters apparently- Wally allowed his gaze to look at Artemis who was sitting next to him, her brown eyes showing the same kind of boredom as she stared forward. Right, she was the reason why Wally took this class despite the fact that he was going into genetics.

Wally moved on to make his hand still as he looked down at his backpack holding notebooks for other classes, and for one particular activitiy he was doing later this evening. During his first encounter with Hinata, he and she had managed to actually make an interesting discovery involving the possible improvement of quality of certain plants. The discovery was small- and gave Wally a chilling reminder of a certain red-headed villianess in Gotham- but the two had wanted to continue looking into it. They would have been there all night if it wasn't for Wally's phone going off and Artemis telling him in what had to be the most calm-angry voice he ever heard to come home. Slightly intimidated, Wally gave Hinata a sheepish smile and explained the situation before asking if they could pick this up at another time. Hinata nodded, her eyes showing disappointment and then embarassement as Wally asked for her number, so they could reschedule. That was a weeks ago.

The first night consisted of Wally apologizing to Artemis and then explaining the situation. Artemis raised an eyebrow at the mention of a girl involved, but only shook her head in annoyance before mumbling the word "geek". She still even offered to cook dinner in which Wally,at another attempt to suck up, declined and even cooked Artemis' favorite. Artemis could be cruel and downright blunt, but she-surprisingly- was forgiving enough to let Wally sleep on the couch with their dog. There was just no touching that night.

As for the rest of the week, Wally had realized that he had a quiz coming up in one of his classes, so he had locked himself away to study. Then there was the arguement he had with Dick on Friday about a mission concerning Artemis. Artemis herself didn't know and Wally was planning on dragging that out as long as possible. He and Artemis were trying to get out of the superhero business, period. As Saturday rolled around, Wally had called Hinata while Artemis was out with M'gann picking out a gift for Karen's bridal shower and asked if they could meet Monday night. Her voice had that same timidity but also surprise as she agreed, and Wally went on to check his own notes on the subject in hopes of coming up with another breakthrough that would translate to: "Sorry for having you push back your own reasearch for me and then making you wait a week". He had even thought about bringing in flowers.

Gripping his pencil as a way to make himself stop drumming it, Wally started mentally counting the seconds away. He didn't have any other classes, so Wally decided maybe to just throw himself into his notes for a biochemistry test. That was if Artemis was up for perhaps a date, but Wally doubt it. Dinners were quiet, and cuddles were few- Wally was getting more cuddles from his dog than her actually. He was still allowed to put her arm around her waist when in bed, and Wally could remember a few heated kisses the past few scenarioes. There was- Wally hoped- a chance that maybe Artemis was a bit more into her studies at the moment.

Wally held back a sigh as he decided to tune back in to what the professor was saying. It didn't take long for him to tune out once more and next thing he knew the class was over, and Wally was walking awkwardly beside his girlfriend. Artemis had a look of contemplation on her face, the kind she gets whenever she's studying for an exam or making a big decision like moving in with him. It was making him nervous.

"I'm going out for a while," she stated without even looking at him, "So you're on your own for dinner."

Wally didn'tknow how he should feel. Her voice wasn't cold, but her eyes went down a few degrees. Wally had wanted to ask if he did something wrong, but held his tongue. They were in public, but Artemis was the type to not care and go into full-blown screaming match. Instead, he chalked it up to ask for later.

Later on that evening, Wally's mind was still full as he walked into the chemistry lab. Hinata was at one of the tables taking out her notebook and already had her hair tied in a bun. She gave off a shy smile when she looked up to see Wally, dressed in a faded pair of brown pants and an orange t-shirt, and an unsure smile on his face. The smile faltered a bit as if she herself saw that and Wally had to look away.

"Hey, uh, sorry for making you wait on me, why don't I get everything set up, goregous," he tried to give off that flirteous smile he remembered giving in his youth. Felt weird. Maybe because he was taken.

Wally saw the light pink on Hinata's cheeks, but she still gazed at him as if she was trying to figure out a problem. If she found out, Wally thought, then he would gladly like to know himself. Maybe it could help get rid of the certain churning in Wally's stomach that spelled out something bad happening soon.

"Wally," she said in an unsure tone as Wally placed his bag down, grabbed his own notes, and headed for the googles and lab coats.

"You know you never told me why you were studying what you were studying," Wally instantly changed the subject. He didn't even turn around to look at him.

Hinata didn't answer, and Wally could feel her gaze on him. He took a deep breath as he placed on his googles and buttoned on a coat. Another unsure smile was placed on Wally's face as he turned back around to see Hinata still looking at him. the slight red grew brighter before she jerked her head away and apologized.

"I...um...want to...improve the quality of...medicinal herbs so..." she trailed off as her hands wrung together. Wally nodded in understanding as he walked over to the lab station and began the set up. The silence was tense, which didn't help Wally hatred of silence period.

"So are you going into medicine?" Wally asked when he was almost done, glad to hear some type of noise.

Hinata herself had already started putting on her goal, "Yes...well...more into...research."

Wally opened his notebook to where the two left off and allowed Hinata to lead the way. Her stammering became less as she began listing off the herbs that could possibly survive what they were going to do. Only nodding, and throwing in a flirteous comment, Wally read through the instructions to recreate the scenario.

"You know...I also minor in...psychology," Hinata whispered as though she was telling classified information. Wally gripped a beaker a bit too tightly, but only gave off a smile, "You don't...have to say...anything, but...I want to tell you that...I'm here."

Wally kept his smile as he poured the contents of the beaker into another one, "No offense, gorgeous, but I don't even know you well enough." this was something he hadn't even talked to Dick about.

The pencil rolled between Hinata's fingers awkwardly as she wore her own sheepish smile, "I know...just thought...you want to know."

Shifting his focus back to his notes, Wally couldn't help but nod in slight relief, "Thanks." he whispered.

**More serious than wanted, but I guess it deals with a serious subject. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
